Birthday Goodbyes
by Baki-chan
Summary: temp title. eventually YohxHao. It's the twins' birthday, and Hao shows Yoh a little secret. Something not even his parents know. But secrets like this get you in trouble..


Birthday Goodbyes

I'm so sorry I missed their birthday ;; whaps face I'm a bad girl _Bad lama, bad lama_

_Temp. title.  
_

Prologue to something terribly angsty/GG…

Prologue :Dx :

* * *

"Yoh…Yoh… _okiteteba, _Yoh." Brown eyes slowly opened, bleary with sleep. They were dark, fathomless but easily read in the faint light of the moon drifting into the open window. Yoh turned his large eyes on his brother, the one who told him to awaken.

"Hao-'_niisaaan_…" he whined, attempting to turn over. The elder clicked his tongue and grabbed Yoh's shoulder turning him back over.

"No, Yoh. You know what today is right? It's midnight, so that means…" Yoh merely blinked at him in incomprehension, sleep smearing his visage. Hao sighed, shaking his head, mid-back length hair swishing back and forth behind him. "It's our birthday, Yoh." The shorter boy nodded, vague and tired, he yawned. Hao grinned, and grabbed his hand.

"Up! I snuck it out of the kitchen, Yoh. Mom wont notice till late. But we still have to be quiet." He told his twin seriously, but with a large, gentle smile. Groaning, Yoh allowed his slightly older twin to pull him out of his futon, flipping the fluffy blue comforter away. Hao took Yoh to a carefully cleaned area of their shared room a few feet away. Slowly, the spiky haired boy was becoming more and more aware.

'Hao-_oniisan_ must have cleaned it,' he thought. 'I knew I had school papers there earlier…' A pillow from his futon was handed to him, and he kneeled on it, resisting the urge to cuddle it and fall back into sweet dreams.

Hao was fiddling with something, kneeling himself, heart-covered pajamas going down almost to his knees. Yoh played with the hem of his own, plain white PJ's. His brother had weird taste--or their mom did; but Hao never protested the odd night-ware she always bought him.

He watched as Hao pushed a white dinner plate—one of their fine ones, at that!—in the middle of the two of them. A large—very large!—cupcake sat in the center, drops of icing on the plates edge. It was still in the soft paper, and had strawberry icing on a white cake, and a red cherry, still with its stem and leaves, on top.

"Ooohh! Hao-_oniisan_, you brought this up here?"

"Un; I figured we needed to celebrate!" he looked up, contemplative. "We are now… eight years old!" the long-haired twin grinned, wide and toothy. Yoh nodded, becoming eager for the treat.

"Ah…but it has no candles." He frowned, looking at Hao as if he had all the answers in life. Face still split in a smile, Hao brought a small box from behind his back. It read: _**Candles** _down the side and **_14_** across the middle. The boy was already pulling two out—and his nose crinkled, noticing their mother only bought pink ones—and put two on, one on each side of the cherry. Yoh still looked a bit dissatisfied.

"It's not the same if you can't blow them out and make a wish…" he murmured, bowing his head, dark brown, moon-touched spikes falling in his face. Hao would never dare steal a lighter or matches from their mom. She kept them in her room, in a drawer, locked.

"Tut tut, _ototo._ You know I'm always prepared." Yoh watched, awed, mouth slightly ajar, as Hao leaned over, strands of long auburn hair slipping over his slim shoulder, and held his finger out to the candle wick, and **_flick flick_** a small flame appeared at the tip of his index finger, catching onto the slightly wax-covered string easily.

Yoh watched, rapt, as Hao repeated the process with the other candle. After both were lit, he looked to Yoh, as if he were expecting praise, like a dog performing a trick correctly for the first time.

"Hao-_oniisan_…" he breathed, eyes wide. Hao stopped, and seemed to realize what he'd done, and frowned. He clutched his night-gown's hem again, and shakily dropped his smile, eyes wide.

"Yoh…"

"…Wai…Wai!" the younger cried in a loud whisper. As his eyes grew in excitement, they sparkled with the orange-yellow flames reflection. "Hao-_oniisan_, that's so cool!" Hao visibly relaxed.

"I'd been practicing," he said with a renewed dignity. "Not even '_kaasan_ or '_tousan_ know I can do it!" Yoh smiled, mouth open, and giggled. "Better not tell them, Yoh!" The younger nodded readily, and Hao mimicked him

"Let's make a wish now, _ototo_!" Yoh nodded again, and they both took a deep breath.

"I wish…"

"I wish…"

_End prologue XD I have a fanart to go with this! Wee…! review please  
_


End file.
